


与外星生物同居

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: 同居三十题+ Venom paro





	1. ༺❀相拥入眠❀༻

**Author's Note:**

> ◆Venom电影paro  
> ◆外星生物牛x人类甜  
> ◆短打《同居三十题》系列  
> ◆牛的原生形态是粉色的类似一团粉色黏液的生物  
> ◆寄生形态思考了一下舍弃了这个设定，就是说牛寄生甜甜，但是甜甜外貌不改变，就是只留共生体这个概念。

金博洋作为一个母胎单身，二十二年的狗生里别说同床共枕抱着人睡觉，他连小姑娘的手都没怎么摸过，大学那会儿一心一意就埋头学习，空闲时间本着是游戏不好玩还是酒不好喝，干嘛费劲吧啦的去谈恋爱？一直单到了现在二十二岁。

其实主要吧，是金博洋第一次春心萌动约学妹看电影，对方吃了他一个炸鸡腿，金博洋当时就快哭了，忍着事后把人送回去，脑子里想的都是他的炸鸡腿，越想越委屈，然后就没有然后了。

大学四年，金博洋也就快乐单身混到了毕业。

现在是01:15分，他刚睡下没半个小时，大冬天的屋里暖气也不高，但是他热出了一身的汗，手脚都被紧紧地箍住，鬼压床似得重量让他半边身体发麻，贴着他肩颈的呼吸闷在被子里十分湿热。

“别装睡了，羽生起来，我热。”他们是共生体，作为寄生体，宿主生理反应的一举一动都会直观的传送给寄生体，他醒了，寄生体也就醒了。

屋里的灯随着被子里生物一动，自动亮了起来。

“人类还真的是敏感，只不过超过了一点体感温度就有奇怪的生理反应。”整个缩在被子里的寄生体松开一点他的宿主，从被子里钻出一个头，人模人样的皮囊还挺好看的。

他的宿主不喜欢被他的外星原生形态包裹，说他像一块粉色的背景板，那样一点也不配宿主铁A的人设，羽生听完后摇了摇头，表示如果地球有ABO生物体，那他的宿主必须是个甜美的Omega，当晚他就被宿主用超声波逼出体外，赶出家门半小时，后来还是他心软的宿主主动认错道歉又把他捡了回去。

“谁看见打火机的火都害怕的？”金博洋是说过他不喜欢一坨粉红色的樱花气泡一样的东西在他身上进进出出的流动，但他也不喜欢被一个大老爷们抱在怀里，虽然作为颜狗，他很喜欢寄生体根据他的审美变化的人样，他真的很喜欢，可为什么要是个男的？

“天天提醒了我要把他的肾脏划入菜单，他的肝闻起来不太好，脑袋也不够松脆多汁，但是肾和心……”

“第一，我们说好不能随便吃人，第二，戈米沙是我的朋友更不能吃。”他的寄生体还是很听话的，暴走的时候除外，上周他下夜班回来，在路上遇到同类袭击，羽生为了保护他，吃掉了对方宿主的心脏，寄生体于宿主是同生共死的关系，宿主却不是，大概这就是羽生粘人的原因？缺乏安全感？不知道别的寄生体是不是也这样。

“他吃掉了我的草莓，还用打火机吓我。”羽生最怕的就是超声波和火，他们才是一体的，他的宿主不应该袒护一个用火吓唬他的人类，下半张脸缩进被子里，羽生只露出一双眼睛，仰着头委委屈屈的看着他的宿主。

“算了，继续睡吧。”他的寄生体才不是什么善茬，当下就有仇必报的烧了戈米沙的裤裆，怎么想也是戈米沙比较惨吧，但是金博洋打心底是个护短的人，一想到他的寄生体被火吓得脸都白了，变成原生形态钻进他身体里凉凉的温度金博洋就心疼。

“天天，晚安。”说完羽生掀开一点被子，仰着脸期待的看着金博洋，眼神里充满了异样的光彩，盖在被子里压在金博洋身上的脚插进他宿主的双腿之间蹭着。

“脚拿开。”喜欢在宿主身上蹭来蹭去这个行为已经被金博洋默认成了是他们这个种族的某种行为设定，习惯成自然的金博洋没觉得和一个‘男人’在一张被子这样蹭来蹭去有什么心理上的问题，他只是单纯从生理上无法接受羽生这样，他是男性人类，他会有反应！

“晚安，天天晚安。”羽生执着的就像他在索要草莓和巧克力时一样，眼睛里的期待渐渐转变成一种索求的固执。

“今天已经道过晚安了呀。”金博洋看着不肯善罢甘休的羽生有些头痛，他刚和羽生成为共生体的那段时间里，羽生是很难控制的，一点也不听话，除了跟他要草莓和巧克力时。

最初共生期，每天晚上金博洋一睡觉，羽生就偷偷从他身上溜走潜出去干坏事，他发现后警告了羽生好几次，羽生嘴上答应，可到了夜里该干嘛还是干嘛，后来金博洋没办法，就不睡觉的守着羽生，两个人对峙到凌晨三点过，金博洋困得要死，想睡觉又不敢睡，困到意识模糊去泡咖啡结果站着睡了过去，在摔倒的瞬间寄生体闪现抱住了他避免他受伤，金博洋当时真的困疯了，搂着他的寄生体脖子，撒娇似得语气软软的让他不要出去吃人内脏，无意识的亲了亲羽生的额头跟他说了句‘晚安’，倒在寄生体的怀里就不省人事的睡了过去。

谁知道羽生爱上了这种行为，只要睡前说晚安，金博洋亲了他，他就会乖乖跟金博洋一起睡觉，什么吃人杀戮都抵不住金博洋给他一个亲亲，和甜美的血腥比起来，当然是宿主的亲亲更有诱惑力了。

“天天晚安！”羽生这个外星生物最大的缺点就是执拗，用金博洋的话说就是认死理，看宿主在他道了晚安后完全没有要再亲亲他的意思，寄生体突然怪异的伸长了脖子，把整个头伸到金博洋脸正上方，脸贴脸的看着他的宿主“晚安！”

“不要把脖子伸这么长啊！”金博洋差点给吓死，这张脸再漂亮也无法让他忽视鬼一样可怖的大长脖，好在羽生感知到他的情绪，赶紧把脖子缩了回去，不过还是委委屈屈的看着金博洋，金博洋心里苦，不是他不愿意亲他的寄生体，而是他最近亲完羽生，不知道为什么心跳会加速。

最后宿主还是拗不过他的寄生体，得到了晚安吻的寄生体让床的周围漂浮着粉色的亮晶晶的尘埃物质，插在宿主双腿间的那只脚蹭了蹭宿主的脚背，瞬间房间的灯都灭了，寄生体开心的抱着宿主继续睡觉。

————第一题·相拥而眠·END————


	2. ༺❀一起外出购物❀༻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感恩节加更叭

说真的，金博洋一点也不喜欢跟羽生一起来超市，或者说不喜欢跟人形状态的羽生一起，因为羽生一点距离概念也没有，在羽生的认知里他两是一体的，是共生的，无论金博洋怎么教他在地球的公共场合下，他们应该保持一点距离，羽生就是不听。

金博洋有时候真的有气没处发，这个外星生物是喜欢的就立马能学会，不喜欢的你给他解释多少遍他都装不懂不理解，真的气人！他已经不知道第多少次在超市里，被小姑娘用满眼跟羽生原生形态相似的粉红泡泡，还有大爷大妈一脸道德沦丧的表情洗礼了。

不，他真的不是gay啊，他性别男，爱好女，不搞基，谢谢。

“天天，草莓巧克力。”把袋子摇得哗啦啦作响的寄生体完全无视他宿主脑子里的呐喊，他们是共生体，时时刻刻都要在一起，没有任何毛病，搂着宿主腰的羽生忙着把货架上的所有草莓巧克力都搬空放进了他们的购物车里。

“不能买这么多，又少又贵。”瞄了一眼标签的价钱金博洋整个人都回魂了，他只是个刚毕业的社畜，辛辛苦苦搬砖得付房租水电，得供自己吃喝拉撒睡，还得在狗电子产品外存老婆本，现在莫名其妙养了个白吃白住的外星生物，他连老婆本都快保不住了，他们买不起30块钱五颗的草莓巧克力“最多两袋，剩下的都放回去。”

“为什么？”这个上次金博洋为了哄他给他买了一袋，羽生觉得好好吃，是除了人以外，他到地球后吃过最好吃的东西，羽生瘪嘴，双手都搂上金博洋的腰，从身后把他整个人抱在怀里，脸埋在金博洋肩颈蹭着，努力把想要吃的渴望情绪传递给他可爱的宿主。

“因为我穷。”金博洋残忍的把羽生手里那袋拽过来放回货架，要满足羽生每个月的草莓和巧克力开销他已经很吃力了，现在是大冬天，草莓贵的要死，心累的把推车里的粉白色袋子清到底，金博洋心软的留了四袋，他无视羽生的撒娇，拍了拍寄生体的头，推着手推车拖着身后的人形挂件往生鲜区走“一个星期一袋，不能再多了。”

“我们去抢银行吧，ET说她和她的宿主抢银行之后每天都可以吃……”

“想都别想。”这样的恐慌言论金博洋已经习以为常了，反正羽生也只是说说而已，说来也奇怪，羽生明明那么想吃人，对暴力和犯罪也一直跃跃欲试，但偏偏赖在金博洋这个和平主义者身上不走，他应该想像他们种族的老大亚古丁一样吧，跟一个十恶不赦的犯罪分子共生，每餐都能吃到人，每天都沐浴在他们最爱的血腥和碎尸里，就算不那么极端，羽生这么厉害，应该也有比他更好的选择才对，他连多买几袋巧克力都做不到。

金博洋现在的心态简直了，他觉得自己像一个拼命工作赚钱却连给老婆买一件喜欢的衣服都买不起的失败者。

“除了天天我谁都不要。”他从来没有对金博洋说过，也从不打算告诉金博洋，他在他们星球很厉害，亚古丁都不一定打得过他，在他坠落地球之前，他以为他生命的全部就是永无止境的在血肉里撕扯，甚至在他无意落在地球，他寄生的每一个人都一样，无论什么样的皮囊，在拥有他拥有力量后，都会逐渐释放内心深处的野兽，他预见了自己的最终归宿仍是一滩血肉，就像一个循环往复的圆环，无论他身在何处。

所以他不停地更换宿主，渴望在他一成不变的命运里寻求到不一样的结局，然后金博洋出现了，在血肉、吞噬、恐惧和杀戮外，多了些别的东西，一些让他舍不得再换宿主的东西，或许是草莓，或许是巧克力，或许是当他包裹住金博洋要帮他挡克图格亚眷族炎精的火焰时，金博洋的意志一直在抗拒，金博洋问他会不会死，在他用通感告诉金博洋炎精的火焰还不足以杀死他，他的宿主却红了眼睛。

**很痛对不对？**

羽生没有回答，那是他第一次在战斗中逃跑，可他竟然一点也不觉得可耻，他的注意力全放在了情绪剧烈波动的宿主身上，他不明白他的宿主怎么了，他只知道他的宿主传递给他的感觉非常糟糕，羽生不喜欢这种感觉，他得把这种感觉从他宿主身上赶走，他的宿主明明是甜甜的牛奶糖，现在像天边的积雨云，他不喜欢。

人类是复杂的，他至今也对人类存有很多的不解，他不明白人类明明对这个宇宙，对他们彼此充满了千奇百怪的强烈欲望，为什么要一一压制，就为了怕自己会显得跟别人不一样？羽生并不喜欢人类，他不屑与伪善生物共情，那是羽生第一次愿意与人类宿主共情，他的前几任人类宿主遇到这种情况不是让他滚蛋，远离他们，就是让他杀了对方，没人在乎他的生死，没人在乎他，他与宿主一起才叫共生体，而人类永远认为他们分主次体，甚至傲慢的认为人类作为宿主应该控制寄生体成为主体意识，人类是喜欢划界限和分高低的生物。

只有金博洋不一样，金博洋在那一刻传递给他的信息是「我们很危险」，「我们」，羽生爱这个词汇，从而爱上了他的这位宿主。

“要是那个人能给你买成堆的草莓巧克力呢？”挑选着鸡翅的金博洋没发现旁边的寄生体走神了，宿主在寄生体没有允许的情况下是通感不到寄生体的，他这话本来也就是随口一问，突然身后一股拉力把他往后带，他后背一痛撞到冰柜上，羽生抓着他的手腕把他压在冒冷气的玻璃冰柜门上，直勾勾的盯着他。

“跟草莓巧克力没有关系，与我有关的，是天天，草莓不是天天给我的就不行，巧克力也一样。”寄生体皱紧眉头把他一脸懵逼的宿主抵在身前，太想确定宿主感情和传递给宿主他的感情的寄生体恨不得变回原生形态包裹住金博洋，让他们完完全全属于彼此，可他记得金博洋说过除非遭遇危险万分紧急，否则不能在公共场合露出原生形态，他只能最大限度的贴紧他的宿主，想要和他的宿主彼此感知，但是他的宿主被另一种羽生不知名的情愫给层层包裹住，阻断了他们的意识共享。

说真的，一般来说，作为一个男人被另一个‘男人’压在身下，还近到鼻尖碰着鼻尖都会抗拒吧，毕竟是钢铁直男啊，可他此时此刻的反应比戈米沙穿黑色镂空渔网纹上衣还gay，羽生那双漂亮细长的眼睛微微眯着，强势又勾人，金博洋就感觉一阵电流酥麻感顺着后腰窜上心头，随之而来的热度让他面红耳赤。

整个超市的电器都因为寄生体的波动一明一暗的闪着，金博洋害羞到试图贴着身后的冰柜想往地上滑从而躲开压制他的寄生体，被羽生抓着细得薄薄一片的腰摁在原地，羽生松开他宿主的手腕，捏住宿主脆弱好看的下巴让他不能躲开自己的视线“天天，你是属于我的，我们是属于彼此的。”

“知道了，你控制一下自己。”看着满超市乱闪的灯引起人群的恐慌，金博洋还是得以先安抚他的寄生体情绪为主，他不想周末休个假出来逛超市还要招惹危险，那些外星生物也不知道为什么那么好斗，闻着一点力量的味道就要出来搞个你死我活，他抬手摸着羽生的脸，就像以前在路边摸流浪猫的手法一样“我是你的，我是属于羽生的。”

羽生歪着头蹭了蹭金博洋柔软的手心，满意的放开了宿主，搂着腿发软的金博洋往前走了两步，羽生突兀的停下来盯着金博洋看了几秒，他扫开购物车底那四袋草莓，一把把他的宿主抱起来放了进去，从后面可以看到他宿主黑发下红红的耳尖，寄生体好奇的伸手碰了碰“为什么会红？”

“前面草莓打折，快推我过去。”他自己都不知道为什么，金博洋在心里无奈掩面的转移话题，他们就好好买东西不行吗？尊重一下超市吧，是购物清单上的东西都买光了？还是琳琅满目的商品不够吸引人？让他们敢在超市……

调情？

结账的时候金博洋有些无语凝噎，倒不是羽生又给他搞事，单纯的，金博洋对自己产生了怀疑，他好像付款离开超市的那一瞬间，把直男的那个自己一并给了出去。

回到家，金博洋死鱼一样瘫在沙发上开着电视胡思乱想，羽生洗了草莓蹲在凳子上，跟ET用脸书聊天。

 **Yu：** 老婆本是什么？  
**Liza：** 多么旧的词汇他居然还在用，你换个宿主吧，我觉得他不行。  
**Yu：** 不要！只能是天天，老婆本是什么？  
**Liza：** 简单来说就是为了以后娶老婆存的钱(￢д￢。)  
**Yu：** 老婆是什么？  
**Liza：** 博洋在你心中是爸，他老婆你未来的妈  
          在你心里是宿主，他老婆就是你未来的第二宿主  
          如果你认为博洋是你一个人的，他老婆就只是你未来的食物而已┑(￣Д ￣)┍

羽生，明白，天天的老婆是可以吃掉的。

 **Yu：** 天天的耳朵和脸总爱红，是身体不好吗？  
**Liza：** 那是他爱你的表现，下次他在有这样的反应，你就把舌头伸进他嘴里舔他，他没打你你就可以把他吃了。  
**Yu：** 不可以吃天天！  
**Liza：** 滚吧小处男，没法聊天。  
**Yu：** 小处男是什么？  
**Yu：** et？  
**Yu：** et？？  
……

看着半天没有反应的对话框，羽生退出去界面走出卧室“天天，小处男是什么？”

“噗！”刚缓过劲儿在看综艺的金博洋一口奶茶喷了出来。

————第二天·一起外出购物·END————


	3. ༺❀半夜一起看恐怖电影❀༻

金博洋租的房子不大，但是客卧厨卫都是好好分开的，平时倒也不会特地把每扇门都关上，客厅的窗帘这会儿也严丝合缝的拉着，小小的客厅只有电视晦暗的光在一闪一闪的变幻，伴随着阴恻恻的背景音乐听得金博洋头皮发麻，正是看恐怖电影的最佳氛围。

裹着一层毯子的金博洋有些不信任身上轻薄的重量，让他很没有安全感，他曲着腿把露出沙发边缘的脚趾往里收了收，总觉得露在外面心里会不踏实，感觉随时会有什么东西从沙发下面爬出来抓住他的脚，拉了拉身上的毯子，金博洋浑身裹得只有一双眼睛露着。

随着电视里戛然而止的bgm，一股鬼随时都会出现的前方高能预警气氛下，金博洋紧张的把原生形态夹在他腿和胸口间的羽生挤变了形。

“她们要被吃掉了吗？”对金博洋来说这是恐怖片，对羽生来说是美食片，他喜欢那个看不见神出鬼没的怪物把人类吓得四处乱跑，尖叫、崩溃，因为惊恐而扭曲的脸，这一切都会让食物变得更加美味。

“鬼杀她们不是为了吃，你语气太兴奋了，听起来像个变态，控制一下。”捏了捏软乎乎的粉色寄生体，金博洋刚安心一点，一波鬼片素质三连吓得金博洋闭眼猛的贴向身后的沙发背。

可能是他情绪来得太突然，他的寄生体只接受到了危险信息，粉色泡泡一样的外星生物飞速从金博洋的怀里窜出，在半空的光线里炸开，粉色瞬间被黑铁水一样流动的银黑色渗透，战斗模式的羽生形态锋利帅气，就是接下来做的事……

寄生体吧唧一声黏住电视挡了大半个屏幕，流动凝成的类似头的东西张开满是尖牙的嘴，一口咬住电视的一角，黑色滴滴答答的黏液包裹住电视摇晃“跟我的宿主道歉，你吓到我的宿主了，你给我从盒子里出来！”

“羽生别碰电视，坏了一个月不给你吃草莓，下来！”普通的液晶电视哪里经得住外星生物殴打，金博洋在他的寄生体干蠢事之前，踩着茶几扑过去拉扯湿滑坚硬的外星生物，心疼的看着电视边的划痕，金博洋忍着没有发脾气，算了算了，羽生也是想保护他。

“不准吓唬我的宿主。”流动着顺着金博洋的双手缠上他的宿主，羽生银黑色狰狞的头还恶狠狠的瞪着屏幕里全是血丝眼白的女鬼，羽生认为这是一种对他的挑衅，他高高扬起原生形态的头，冲女鬼露出更加可怕的模样。

这是什么AR身临其境鬼片现场吗？金博洋抖了一下。

重点是羽生还跟电视里的女鬼杠上了，他有时候真觉得养个外星生物仿佛是在带孩子，一个认知能力不足但是破坏力巨大的超凶巨婴，眼看要拦不住羽生，电视命悬一线，金博洋薅了薅头发“三秒钟离开电视回到沙发，可以有一个亲……”

气流夹杂着巨大的冲击力，被寄生体包裹住的金博洋‘咻’的一下砸在沙发上，沙发都被撞的跟地砖发出尖锐的摩擦声，整个往后移了不少。

不知道是不是单身久了，现在看个乌漆墨黑黏糊糊的外星生物都觉得眉清目秀的……

“0.59秒。”从金博洋身上退开，羽生凝成一团黑乎乎带小幽灵尾巴的粘稠物质坐在金博洋腿上，凶巴巴的倒三角圆棱白眼闪着小动物要零食的光，两只软趴趴的小短手抓着自家宿主的衣服。

“只有一个。”把一坨黑的羽生举到眼前，金博洋竟然觉得他家寄生体这个形态诡异的透着一股萌感，鬼知道他第一次见到羽生这个样子，恶心的浑身都在起鸡皮疙瘩，心里不停地嘀咕这到底是什么丑东西？小别致长得还挺东西啊，现在……金博洋怎么看怎么觉得这样的寄生体可可爱爱的。

小手手快乐的拍着圆乎乎的身体，羽生睁大眼睛看着宿主比草莓还甜的嘴唇轻轻吻了一下他滑溜溜的头顶，金博洋看到从他亲的那一处露出一点粉色，迅速扩散替代吞噬了银黑，变回了日常模式的粉色寄生体摇晃着圆滚滚的身体，流动着缠上宿主的脖子。

金博洋捞过毯子把两人一起裹在里面。

然而金博洋并没有能重新享受恐怖氛围，他的寄生体警惕的贴着他的脸露出一双小眼睛盯着电视，话痨又好奇心重的寄生体一直不停地在他耳边叭叭叭个没完，爆米花都堵不住他的嘴，恐怖音乐出来，金博洋一传递出害怕的情绪，羽生就用身体黏住宿主的眼睛。

寄生体不明白宿主为什么又怕又要看，在他不知道第几次冲着电视里的鬼露出牙齿，警告她不准吓唬自己宿主后，电影终于结束了。

金博洋无奈的看着洋洋得意甩尾巴的粉色羽生，不知道他在得意什么“你能不能不要跟爆米花和电视机计较？”

“不能，不准吓唬天天，不准硌天天的牙！”吧唧一声羽生包裹他的宿主。

寄生体对宿主的独占欲和保护欲真的是甜蜜的烦恼啊。

————第三题·半夜一起看恐怖电影·END————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家里最近事太多……我外婆摔了刚做完手术 我外公今天又摔了  
> 暂时不日更 倒不是时间问题 心情不是很好 没心思写


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来不想写东西的，大半夜喝完酒一会儿睡一会儿醒的，还是敲敲打打写完了。
> 
> 甜甜在渡劫，大家陪他撑过这段凛冬叭。  
> we hope his jumps will get back where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加入了Harry Potter世界观

敲门声响起是周末的清晨，这个点楼下的流浪猫都没起，金博洋忙着赶年稿忙了小半个月，已经神经衰弱的状态熬了好几天夜了，昨晚才在家里把工作收尾，羽生陪到快四点才睡下，金博洋现在趴在羽生怀里对敲门声完全没反应。

生怕自己睡眠不足的宿主被吵醒，羽生睁开眼的同时捂住了金博洋的耳朵。

一开始变成人模人样陪金博洋睡觉，是羽生比较喜欢让金博洋抱着他睡，但是人类的身体即使在睡眠状态下也需要移动，否则就会出现一系列不舒适的生理反应，在他阅读生理知识得知，如果一整夜都睡在他宿主胳膊上，可能会导致他宿主截肢后，床上的位置就调换变成了他抱着宿主睡，反正作为外星生物没有血液循环、神经压迫这样的困扰。

就像亲亲一样，抱着宿主睡觉的行为完全打开了寄生体另一扇新世界的大门，羽生喜欢金博洋在刘海的遮挡下隐约露出的一点细细密密的睫毛阴影，喜欢宿主挺翘可爱的鼻头贴在他胸口的肩膀附近呼着热气，喜欢侧脸棱角柔软白嫩的皮肤藏在他的肩颈深处，乖乖在细碎黑发下露出的耳廓是形状甜美的弧度，羽生很喜欢，他喜欢从新的角度拥有他的宿主。

金博洋最近太累了，羽生想他如果能像科尔亚达一样有数据分析能力，他宿主现在的身体状况大概没有一项是达标的，所以现在对羽生来说，所有打扰他宿主好好休息的事都是坏事，而打扰他宿主好好休息的人都是头号敌人。

敲门声有节奏的一遍一遍不知疲倦的持续响着。

舍不得舍不得的流动下了床，羽生站在床边给金博洋盖好被子，只花了一秒时间就出了卧室拉开了客厅门，忍住了想要变回原生战斗形态吓吓门外人的冲动，又怕尖叫会吵醒他的宿主从而作罢。

殊不知，门外的是早就对各种奇怪物种见怪不怪的神奇生物管理控制司的魔法人员——陈巍。

一头像吹风机筒的卷毛耷在额前右侧，镜片下一双睿智精明的眼睛是属于亚洲人的深褐色，不过他可是正经从霍格沃茨拉文克劳学院毕业的优秀魔法师，当年在校他的黑魔法防御课是最棒的，但是为了他喜欢的人，最终陈巍没有选择成为一名傲罗，而是把重心放在了麻瓜世界，还为了能追到他喜欢的人，陈巍跟那人一起读了麻瓜大学，也有麻瓜世界的麻瓜工作，最近被家里施压才去魔法部申请了兼职，是神奇生物管理控制司下的新部门，外来生物调查处，插一句，陈巍同时也是金博洋麻瓜大学的同寝。

“是你，这么早来干嘛？”羽生和陈巍已经见过了，大概一个月前他和金博洋在隧道里杀了一只克苏鲁体系怪物时，被正在追踪黑魔法的傲罗看到了。

第二天陈巍就带着麻瓜问题调解委员会的负责人梅德韦杰娃上门调查，金博洋也是那会儿才知道魔法世界是真实存在的，而他的大学同寝还是从霍格沃茨毕业的一个拉文克劳，他甚至在魔法部工作，原本陈巍那边调查结束后是例行对金博洋施了「一忘皆空」的，但是没用，因为他们的咒语对寄生体没用，宿主只要共情，记忆一下就回去了。

“登记，你的取样没做，也没照片留档，给你弄完我还要回麻瓜公司陪我家那位加早班，很赶。”陈巍也没睡够，打着哈欠推了推雾气蒙蒙的眼镜，手里提着满满一口袋草莓，要不是开门的这个‘人’身后粘着一条粉色的粘稠物一直延伸到另一扇门里，陈巍都不敢相信眼前长得精致漂亮的小男生是个粉色黏糊糊的外星生物，他看起来真的不大，可能就十七八岁，以他直男看来都是很好看的脸啊“我可以进去吗？博洋还在睡？”

“嗯，天天昨晚很晚才睡，你晚上再来不行吗？”十分想把人拒之门外，可魔法师的魔杖是个很烦人的东西，它们就像一根筷子，但是无所不能，他的宿主非常喜欢，他不喜欢。

“我已经安排好了自己的行程，你们就配合一下吧，很快的。”最近外星生物降临地球的比例大大增加，他们部门人数又有限，他都快成24小时轮轴转了，遇到配合的他还能每天睡三四个小时，遇到不配合的，打一晚上带着伤的回魔法部医疗室治好，第二天太阳都快出来了。

羽生通过触碰就能感知任何生物的情绪，知道陈巍并没有撒谎，羽生也能感觉到陈巍的疲惫和无奈，他已经拥有了解读人类情绪的经验，经验告诉他可以允许陈巍这一次过分的要求，仅此一次。

陈巍先把羽生的取样做了，免得金博洋起来阻拦又浪费时间，上次没有弄完就是到了取样这步被金博洋毫不留情的拒绝，虽然他们再三表示绝不会研究这些样本，只是作为人类DNA形式的留档，但金博洋生怕他们会伤害羽生，说什么都不让取样，哪怕羽生用通感探知了他们话语的真伪，金博洋还是一点余地都不留的把他们送出了门。

这次顺顺利利弄完了取样，陈巍又给羽生的三种形态拍了单独的照片，两人才一起进卧室。

叫醒金博洋这件事难住了羽生，他是不舍的叫醒金博洋的，特别是看到他的宿主乖巧的把大半张脸都埋在枕头里睡得甜甜软软的模样，让他作为寄生体的保护欲快冲破临界点了，他是怎么叫醒以前宿主的呢，嗯……好像都是缠上他们的脚直接拖出被子，高高举在半空头朝下的拎着脚脖子一顿甩，他似乎只会这样叫醒宿主，别的他没学过，都是宿主睡他睡，宿主醒他醒，羽生求助的转头看着陈巍“你来叫醒天天吧，我不会。”

“不，我拒绝。”陈巍指了指自己下颚侧面的口子，金博洋的杰作，用闹钟砸的，对于金博洋的起床气，他这个大学同寝了三年的人没少受罪，对睡着的金博洋他已经心理性的防御，他还亲眼见证过同寝的另一个男生去叫金博洋上早课，被金博洋抓着头发把头硬生生揪秃一块的画面，他敬谢不敏。

羽生坐在床边为难的看着金博洋，他的宿主白白嫩嫩的，睡在米白色被子里就像糖纸包着的一颗小奶糖，考虑变回原生形态进入金博洋让他起来，可那样强硬又带有冲击性的行为他不想用在金博洋身上，羽生腰越弯越下去，眼看就要贴回枕头上了，陈巍在旁边场外指导似得来了一句‘先让博洋坐起来吧。’。

寄生体还有这么温柔的品种吗？陈巍用魔杖推了推眼镜，他还记得自己前段时间追着一只叫ET的麻烦寄生体，她的宿主一个男人，每天被寄生体欺负的像个容易受惊的小动物一样，ET破坏力惊人，对谁都一副老娘动动手指就能把你们头捏爆的脾气，跟金博洋的起床气一样，都难搞。

“天天，醒醒。”动作轻轻慢慢地把金博洋从被子里拉起来，羽生一手搂着宿主的腰，一只手摸着宿主睡出了压痕的脸，白皙的脸上多出的几道红痕让寄生体每次都格外的在意，手指摸了摸，再次定论，这样的颜色出现在宿主皮肤上是好看的，他喜欢。

金博洋不舒服的皱着眉头哼了一声，听起来又嗲又软，哼得羽生想把他塞回被子里，就算虫族入侵地球，也没有谁可以来吵他的宿主睡觉。

看着这样意识模糊给人摆弄还不动手的金博洋，陈巍有点难以置信，毕竟江山易改本性难移，他还在疑惑，就见金博洋抬起了手，对嘛，这才是金博洋啊，只是来没来得及保持笑容，他眼睁睁看着金博洋本该施展暴力的手搂上了寄生体的脖子，整个人软趴趴的往寄生体怀里钻，撒娇的蹭着寄生体。

陈巍几乎要把手里樱桃木，龙心弦的魔杖给捏断了，他到底为什么要一大早来这里看共生体秀恩爱？据他所知，这两个人根本就没往那方面想吧？为什么能黏糊的像已经上过几百次床了似得？金博洋以前逮谁打谁的起床小暴脾气是喂火蜥蜴了吗？他们才共生四个月吧？已经能搂在一起蹭来蹭去还带摸腰撒娇的是不是太快了？他一个追喜欢的人追了快五年，还停留在只敢给他偷偷盖被子的进度的人心里有点痛。

陈巍进门之前万万没想到，耽误他这次完成工作的环节不是取样，而且拍照。

羽生花了将近二十分钟也没把金博洋叫醒，陈巍表示理解，毕竟他也不认为只是搂着人吃豆腐的手摸来摸去，嘴蹭着人耳朵侧脸亲来亲去的真的能把人叫醒，最后陈巍没时间再等了，他露出职业假笑拍了一张照片，也不知道魔法部给不给过，但好歹是两个人的正脸，他送回去试一试。

骑着银箭1900，陈巍在风里握着会动的照片，越看心里越没底，总觉得这种照片怎么看怎么应该刊登在《预言家日报》女人们最爱的那块版面，他打赌不止梅德韦杰娃她们，连阿丽娜那帮女性傲罗也喜欢的能发出尖叫。

照片上金博洋眼睛半睁半闭的从羽生脖子里抬起头，羽生手指指背蹭了蹭宿主红印未褪的脸颊，金博洋迷迷糊糊间懵懵的抬眼看了看羽生，整个人奶的不要不要的又困得一头栽进羽生怀里。

一个可爱的像小奶糖，一个漂亮温柔的不像外星生物，陈巍都要为这绝美的瞬间锁了，奈何他一想到自己的感情，就觉得全世界腻腻歪歪的情侣都是混蛋！

他的照片最终还是没有通过审核，不过倒是被阿丽娜她们用10个金加隆买走了。

第二天一大早陈巍又登门拜访了，这次他不仅提了一袋草莓，还买了各种口味的巧克力和几袋阿丽娜她们让他代送的礼物，他也不知道是什么，看品牌是衣服什么的，他不是很懂。

羽生因为擅自让魔法部取了样，被宿主赶出了卧室，吃了巧克力羽生抱怨了起来“天天超过分，在床头放了超声波仪器不让我进去。”

在羽生委屈巴巴下，陈巍勇敢的试图摆脱大学阴影独自走进了金博洋的卧室，看昨天的情况，他觉得金博洋已经不再是从前的金博洋了，他现在……额头结结实实挨了一仪器的陈巍选择闭麦，他懂了，只是羽生一个人的可爱小奶糖罢辽，他决定还是哪天晚点有空再来，魔法部要扣钱就扣吧，他不在乎了。

最后花了一周多好不容易搞定了照片，还没过的几天，陈巍就收到了猫头鹰空投的关于羽生的紧急事件处理通知，当他赶去善后羽生战斗场所时，他以为羽生那样的性格应该不会搞太大的事，然而，面对被摧毁的整条街和大半个公园，陈巍开始想念那个只是摧毁足球场那么大点地方的ET了，额头隐隐作痛的陈巍在冬夜的冷风里，弱小可怜又得搬砖的握着魔杖。

他有了辞职从此退出魔法世界的冲动，陈巍为共生体付出了太多，陈巍累了。

————第四题·一方的起床气·END————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4lz回来了就不准再走了  
> 4t 4s也要好好跟上啊  
> 3a 3t要好好抓紧博洋哥哥  
> 4lo乖乖等着  
> 肌肉和体能也赶快贴上博洋  
> 心理包袱有多远滚多远


	5. ༺❀做饭❀༻

　　从任何角度来看，金博洋都不是个会做饭的人，属于一条狗命全靠外卖和速食续，忙起来甚至吃不吃饭都无所谓的类型，一般来说，家里如果多张嘴，再厉害的厨房杀手也能操出来，但金博洋家里多的那张嘴除了巧克力和草莓什么也不喜欢，所以在做饭这件事上，金博洋心安理得的放弃努力。

　　在金博洋心里，没有什么是一顿柿子炒鸡蛋拌饭不能解决的，如果不行，就加点榨菜。

　　粉色吹风筒猪的围裙还是刚搬家的时候，戈米沙送的，至今才拆封，材料太劣质，白色的部分都透着斑驳变色的蜡黄，金博洋把它抖开挂脖子上去拆解冻的元宵“羽生，帮我系一下腰上。”

　　羽生一滩粉色的粘液扒在金博洋肩头，底部生出两根软体帮宿主把带子系上，他探着头看了看案板又看看他的宿主，伸长的脖子扭了两圈，挡在宿主面前“戈米沙给我看的杂志里，穿这个的人都是光着的，天天为什么不光着。”

　　“嗯？”金博洋差点把手里凝了一层水汽的袋子给砸地上，他一定要去‘外星生物文化管理部’举报戈米沙教坏他可爱的寄生体“我跟你说了很多遍了，人类不能随便光着，以后戈米沙再给你看这些，你就用软体抽他上次着火的地方，知道了吗？”

　　“嗯，知道了，天天快做。”歪着头想了想，羽生缩回去继续趴在金博洋肩上，戈米沙给他看的那些东西他也不明白，他就是问了一下戈米沙什么是小处男，戈米沙就给他看了那些图。

　　“你真的不要出去？厨房很小，一会儿油烧起来里面会很热。”家里暖气前天坏了，这两天也没人来修，金博洋不得不把门关上做，整了厨房只有炉盘上有个排气扇，他把圆滚滚的元宵倒进碗里“要几个？”

　　“全要！”看着软软白白的糯米团子挤在一起，羽生有棱角的眼睛跟着变成圆圆的，他顺着宿主的手流到桌上，把自己滚成圆圆一团，伸出两只小手扒着碗沿轻轻戳了一下元宵，软软的，手感跟他这个状态好像，也跟上次煮的小猪汤圆好像“天天，它们会变成野猪大乱炖吗？”

　　“不会，肉馅的，漏不出来……吧。”想到前两天那锅黑乎乎的小猪汤圆金博洋心里不太有底，他也是看同事发的照片很可爱，粉白粉白的小猪汤圆滑滑软软的浮在汤圆水上面，超可爱的，他知道羽生会很喜欢，当天下班就去超市买了一袋，回来煮出来说野猪大乱炖都是客气，爆肚喷馅，馅儿还是紫薯芝麻的，整个锅里仿佛炼狱，猪是在里面受刑“羽生退开点，我要倒油了。”

　　金博洋是不爱吃肉元宵的，很小的时候在父母的哄骗下吃过一次，他总觉得糯米粉裹着圆子的搭配哪里怪怪的，口感也不是他喜欢的，前天元宵节他在赶进度，羽生坐在他外套帽子里看电视。

　　晚会中途有一段介绍了炸元宵的做法，他的寄生体总是对圆圆的食物很感兴趣，巧克力方的还不吃，非要吃圆形的巧克力球，晚会一看到炸元宵就说想吃吃，金博洋向来是能满足羽生的绝不拒绝，当天晚上就带着羽生出去买了肉元宵，今天才空下来有时间给他做。

　　爬到金博洋脖子上粘着，扁扁的头放在宿主头上，下油升起的热气让他又缩回肩膀，扒着金博洋肩头，一条尾巴似得软体在空中晃来晃去，突然定在空中，飞速往外延伸，同时客厅一阵手机铃声响起，金博洋才听见，手机已经到了他眼前。

　　厨房里抽油烟机是老式的，开起来还嗡嗡作响，金博洋让羽生看一下锅，他出去接个电话，羽生弹射到离锅最远的墙上，金博洋赶紧出去接电话。

　　金博洋出去的时候没关小火，几秒钟锅里的油就冒着泡滚了起来，羽生学着油翻滚的气泡跟着变换自己的状态，一路从墙咕噜到天花板，金博洋刚进门，寄生体吧唧一声掉到宿主肩膀上“油在冒泡泡了。”

　　“开了啊，可以下元宵了吧。”金博洋看着热腾腾翻滚的油去看羽生，羽生的记忆系统跟人不一样，他看过就会全部储存起来，像个记忆卡似得保存的巨细靡遗。

　　羽生蹭了蹭金博洋的脖子，把自己一部分融入到宿主的身体，记忆共享“天天自己看。”

　　确定画面里是直接把元宵倒进去，金博洋端起那碗湿乎乎的元宵，毫不犹豫的全倒了进去，滚烫的热油接触到水，瞬间气体裹着油水爆绽，金博洋下意识的脏话还没骂出口，被飞溅炸起的油吓得碗一扔跳开，寄生体反应极快的包裹住宿主，隔绝一切可能伤害到宿主的因素，可是羽生怕高温，热油烫的他钻进宿主体内，从身后飞出扒着门要把宿主拉离危险场所。

　　“没事没事，油炸了，我把火关……靠！”锅里突然飞出一坨东西混着炸出的油水弹到墙上，金博洋拿袖子捂着脸，在密密麻麻飞溅的小油珠里去看墙上的东西，是一整颗元宵粘在了墙上，油渍顺着瓷砖开始往下淌。

　　“没有上次的鸡飞得高。”羽生把宿主的帽子拉起来扣在他头上，两个人缩在门口看着里面根本停不下来的油水蹦迪，上次焖的那只鸡，直接飞进了头上的天花板里。

　　厨房的天花板是矿棉板的，之前公司抽奖金博洋中了一台高压锅，休假没事他拿着说明书焖墩了一只鸡，两人出门去楼下超市买了点巧克力球和零食，回来锅倒在案板上，汤炸的到处都是，锅盖飞到了客厅，就是没看到鸡，两个人在厨房转了好几圈，最后发现鸡撞穿天花板，卡在了里面。

　　金博洋一脸莫得感情的扒在门框，看着里面元宵时不时飞起来几个，在空气从元宵里挤出滚进热油的声音下，金博洋根本不敢进去，谁知道会不会突然就炸一个到他身上，他这衣服刚买的ami，而且长期不进厨房的人，对油爆这种事有种未知的恐惧。

　　“我们不管它们吗？”羽生好奇的看着里面噼里啪啦的动静“它们自己会炸自己啊。”

　　“那你进去关掉火。”金博洋本来只是开玩笑的，看到寄生体流到地上，圆滚滚的一坨就迈开粉嘟嘟的小短腿往里跑，金博洋赶紧抓住他抱回来。

　　就这样，两个人偷偷在门口多了将近五分钟，直到油锅里不再那么躁动，两人才小心翼翼地进去，锅里零零散散还剩四个元宵，黑乎乎的冒着一股奇怪的味道，剩下的不是在墙上就是在地上，油溅出一大半，金博洋看着厨房有点欲哭无泪。

　　“不能吃了吗？”羽生失望的从宿主脸边探出头。

　　……

　　半小时后，羽生捏着热乎乎的油炸外卖元宵吃，金博洋擦着墙上的油渍，发誓再也不进厨房做东西了，打扫卫生累死人。

　

　　————第五题·做饭·END————

**Author's Note:**

> 小短篇 写来玩玩


End file.
